This invention relates to switches, and more particularly to variable resistance switches for controlling the speed of electric motors.
Portable tools having variable speed motors generally include switches for completing a motor energizing circuit and means for controlling the flow of energy to the motor. It is desirable to provide such tools with operating means for completing the energizing circuit and controlling the motor speed through the application of a continuous constant force.